


morning text, breakfast, and everything you do is absolutely adorable

by Imorz



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge, Cute Typing, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Texting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Just like the title. Chaeyeon tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya.[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 11—First Time/Date AU ].





	morning text, breakfast, and everything you do is absolutely adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta IZONE sepenuhnya milik Off The Records. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

Baru saja Chaeyeon ke luar dari kamar mandi, ponselnya sudah bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk dan ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang rela bangun pada pukul enam pagi hanya untuk mengiriminya pesan. Masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya, getar pesan kedua kembali muncul. Chaeyeon mau tak mau meraihnya.

[ **Sakura** : Selamat pagi.]

[ **Sakura** : Ah, mungkin kau masih belum bangun.]

Lucu sekali. Tak tahan rasanya ingin mengumbar senyum. Getar kembali muncul. Sakura semangat sekali pagi ini.

[ **Sakura** : Jangan lupa sarapan!]

Manisnya. Tapi mana mungkin Chaeyeon sarapan sepagi ini. Jadwalnya adalah pukul tujuh pagi dan itu masih satu jam lagi. Chaeyeon mulai mengetik balasan.

[ **Chaeyeon** : Selamat pagi, Sakura.]

Jeda panjang mengikuti setelahnya. Kemungkinan Sakura terkesiap; tidak menyangka Chaeyeon akan membalas pesannya pada waktu yang singkat. Ia mengharapkan pukul delapan atau lebih.

[ **Chaeyeon** : Ini pertama kalinya kau mengirimiku pesan sepagi ini.]

Karena biasanya Chaeyeon yang akan mengucapkan selamat pagi lebih dulu. Membuka topik obrolan basa-basi seperti sudah mandi atau sudah makan, dan Sakura—ia lebih kepada koresponden kaku yang menjawabnya panjang-lebar; mengenai kandungan gizi dari sarapan yang ia makan atau mengenai apa saja bahan yang akan ia beli untuk makan siang nanti. Pesan itu akan sepanjang teks pidato.

Tapi lihat hari ini. Sakura mengiriminya pesan pertama kali dan panjangnya tidak sepanjang jalan kenangan—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan (meskipun tampak merepotkan, Chaeyeon senang hati membaca bait demi bait karena alasan gaya mengetik Sakura terlalu menggemaskan).

—Atau karena memang Chaeyeon sudah kelewat sayang jadi apa pun yang dilakukan Sakura segalanya selalu terasa gemas.

[ **Sakura** : Apa itu aneh bagimu, Chaeyeon?]

[ **Chaeyeon** : Tidak. Aku suka.]

[ **Chaeyeon** : Aku biasa bangun jam 6, bahkan mungkin kurang(?). Sekadar mengingatkan, kau bisa mengirimiku pesan pukul setengah 6.]

[ **Sakura** : Tidak mau. Aku masih tidur pukul itu.]

Pesan Sakura membuat Chaeyeon terkekeh. Niatnya hanya ingin bercanda, namun gadis ini membawanya jauh lebih serius. Terlalu polos? Tidak juga. Sakura bahkan lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan. Tingkahnya saja yang lucu.

[ **Sakura** : Jangan lupa sarapanmu.]

Mendadak, ia mengingatkan soal sarapan lagi.

[ **Chaeyeon** : Tenang, aku selalu sarapan.]

[ **Sakura** : Jangan lupa juga pukul sembilan nanti. Sekarang sedang musim hujan, jadi selalu bawa payung untuk persediaan. Tidak perlu bawa uang banyak, kita akan berbagi bayar di restoran nanti. Oh, iya, ingat cuplikan film yang kutunjukkan padamu lusa lalu? Sekarang sudah mulai tayang! Bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya? Aku traktir! Tapi kita makan dulu, ya. Baru habis itu ke bioskop. Dan soal sarapanmu, pastikan ada susu dan buah apel! Kalau tidak, seharian aku akan cemberut.]

Kebiasaannya keluar dengan natural. Chaeyeon tersenyum lebar membaca semua bentuk perhatian yang Sakura berikan untuknya. Dadanya menghangat, bibirnya belum mampu mengusai senyum. Tatkala pipi semakin merah merekah, Chaeyeon baru sadar ia melewatkan beberapa menit tidak membalas pesan.

[ **Chaeyeon** : Siap, komandan!]

[ **Sakura** : Hehehe.]

Ah, tidak sabar rasanya ingin menemui Sakura. Chaeyeon akan pastikan kencan kali ini tidak dibumbui cemberut atau hujan, karena intuisinya berkata: pukul sembilan nanti akan menjadi hari yang hebat!

[ **Sakura** : Aku mandi dulu, ah.]

[ **Chaeyeon** : Oh, belum mandi? Pantas baunya sampai sini.]

[ **Sakura** : Tapi kan rumah Chaeyeon jauh? Kenapa bisa mencium bauku?]

Perihal polos, mungkin memang tidak salah lagi.

.  
.  
.  
Selesai.

 


End file.
